1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rocking devices and, more particularly, to a portable rocker attachable to an existing baby crib and the like for soothing a restless infant.
2. Prior Art
Many new parents enjoy spending time with their child by instinctively rocking the child in a gentle, back and forth motion. Whether by sitting in an oversized antique rocking chair or simply by rocking their own body back and forth, most parents find that this repetitive rocking motion can soothe and calm the child, particularly if the child is irritable or experiencing discomfort caused by colic or similar minor maladies. Serving to comfort and hush the crying infant, a gentle rocking motion can also lull the child softly to sleep. While hours spent rocking a child can be a special period of bonding for both the parent and the child, there are those occasions where it is not always possible for the parent to hold their child in this manner.
One prior art example shows a rocking cradle which allows for a hanging cradle contained within a supporting frame to be aided in its cyclical transverse displacement by magnetic attraction and repelling forces. Central magnets are mounted on the hanging cradle and are attracted and repelled by a pair of magnets mounted on the supporting frame with one of the magnets being fixed to the supporting frame and the other magnet being rotatively displaceable with respect to the first magnet. Transverse displacement of the hanging cradle causes pivoting of one of the magnets on the supporting frame which then allows a repelling force from the stationary magnet to act against the magnets mounted on the hanging cradle to displace the hanging cradle away from the magnets on the supporting frame.
Another prior art example shows a swinging assembly for cribs comprises a crib with two opposite inner frames at its two opposite sides, two outer frames matching the two inner frames, two lateral braces supporting the inner frames, an electrical apparatus, and a magnetic device. A switching apparatus is disposed between the lateral brace and the outer frame. The electrical apparatus is installed in a lower interior of the lateral brace. The electrical apparatus has a silicon controlled rectifier, two diodes and a transformer. A non-magnetic partition separates the electrical apparatus and the magnetic device. The magnetic device has two permanent magnets which are positioned by a securing seat. The securing seat is positioned by a corrugated plate which is disposed under the crib. Unfortunately, both of these examples are self-contained units that are not suitable for use with existing cribs. Additionally, these examples are not removable and transportable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable rocker for baby cribs and the like in order to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a device that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and provides parents and caregivers with a simple and convenient means of soothing an irritated or restless infant through a tranquil rocking motion. Such a device conveniently offers hands-free rocking of a child for a set period of minutes, thereby advantageously allowing a caregiver to tend to other matters while the child is soothed. The device also provides soothing sounds and vibration to effectively aid in relaxing the child.